dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Earth-2001 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dr. Nygma 1048 (Talk) 23:54, December 16, 2012 Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Wonder Woman (2014 film) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dr. Nygma 1048 (talk) 17:56, April 18, 2013 (UTC) The Metropolis Marvel I love it and thanks for being the first to send me a message and who do you think could play Superman in my Franchise and can you give you input thanksRed Average (talk) 15:20, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Since this is a wiki for Movies only and as i have seen on Gary's DC Cinematic Universe you have a tv show,a Video Game and films you could upload them to DC Universe Fanon Wiki tell me if your intrested and i will tell you how to get there17:26, April 30, 2013 (UTC)Red Average (talk) How are you doing10:43, May 6, 2013 (UTC)Red Average (talk) RE Good11:44, May 6, 2013 (UTC)Red Average (talk) How do you add PhotosRed Average (talk) 12:22, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ThanksRed Average (talk) 21:04, May 6, 2013 (UTC) DC Television Fanon Wiki I am going to make a DC Television Fanon wiki so you might want to upload your TV pages to that wiki if you are tell me before i make it.15:51, May 8, 2013 (UTC)Red Average (talk) You like Science Fiction right like Star Trek or Star Wars or even Joss Whedons Firefly13:11, June 9, 2013 (UTC)Red Average (talk) Across The Heavens Good i have a wiki its on my user oage called Across the heavens its a new wiki only been around a couple days but i think you might like it and would you care to join me im making a Cinematic Universe about Batman you do not have to its just a question but i will be making one here mabye today13:19, June 9, 2013 (UTC)Red Average (talk) here13:31, June 9, 2013 (UTC)Red Average (talk) Done The Batman Cinematic Universe13:50, June 9, 2013 (UTC)Red Average (talk) Get on chat please just go it dosent matter who i am what matters is my plan everything will be explained on the chat of this wiki I'm In I just need to make an account on fanfiction.net. Which characters are available? I'll take the Hulk if he's available. --'Ghosts sit around the campfire' and tell Chuck Norris stories 22:29, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Hulk Story Bruce Banner and Betty Ross are hired to work on a special serum for the government (it could be the Captain America super soldier serum, depending on if you have any plans for Cap or not yet). Anyways, Betty learns that General Ross, her father, is using the serum to create an army for the military. Meanwhile, due to the deadline of the project, Bruce can't find anybody to test it on, so he decides to take a huge gamble and test in on himself. However, the unstable gamma particles multiply, and he becomes a huge green monster. He escapes the government facility and rampages through New York. He eventually calms down and transforms back into Bruce Banner, hiding out with a college dropout named Rick Jones who interned at Bruce's old lab. I'll have more of a story worked out later and I will post a full story then, but that's all I've came up with so far. --'Ghosts sit around the campfire' and tell Chuck Norris stories 12:30, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Hulk Story Finished I finished my Hulk story. It has the super soldier serum reference and SHIELD is mentioned. Do you just want me to post it on your talk page or, like, somewhere else? --'Ghosts sit around the campfire' and tell Chuck Norris stories 07:30, December 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Holy Moly Well, to be honest it's not that descriptive. I actually decided to work on it some more, but when I decide to finish I'll post it on there. The villain is General Ross/The Red Hulk. --'Ghosts sit around the campfire' and tell Chuck Norris stories 22:48, December 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:RE: Holy Moly (that's a lot of RE:-ness going on there....) Sounds good. Who's the big bad, anyway? Or did you not decide that yet. --'Ghosts sit around the campfire' and tell Chuck Norris stories 20:35, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Avengers Villains Well, here's a few Avengers villains: *Kang the Conqueror *Space Phantom *Super Adaptoid *Skrulls *MODOK *Morgan Le Fay *Masters of Evil *Lethal Legion *Michael Korvac *Count Nefaria & The Maggia *Egghead *Graviton *Master Pandemonium And there's obviously like a million more but those are just a few, not counting Loki, Thanos, or Ultron. --'Ghosts sit around the campfire' and tell Chuck Norris stories 22:32, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Skrulls Well, that sounds awesome, but in the comics there was a big Kree-Skrull War, so maybe the other race can be the Kree? There's always been this whole rivalry between the Kree and the Skrulls. Also, and this is kind of arguable, I don't think the Inhumans count as aliens since they originated on Earth and kind of live on Earth. In the comics they lived in the hidden city Attilan but then moved their base to the Moon, so if we have the Inhumans based on the Moon then I guess that'll make sense. Either way, this is gonna be one great Avengers story. Maybe we could have the Super-Skrull in it, but instead of the Fantastic Four's powers he can have, like, the Avengers' powers (Hulk's super strength, Cap's shield skills, Iron Man's intelligence, Thor's flight, etc., etc.), but then he would have to be like the very last baddie in the film, because the Skrull would first of all need all the Avengers to assemble and then get some of their DNA somehow. Unless we can just have these versions of the Skrulls be naturally able to copy powers, which seems like a good choice. Then again, we could always have the Super-Skrull in a sequel. Maybe he can be, like, a Skrull experiment that went wrong so he flees his homeworld with all the powers of the Avengers and teams up with some other villain. I don't know. --'Ghosts sit around the campfire' and tell Chuck Norris stories 00:36, December 31, 2014 (UTC) All right. Cool. As for the FF powers thing I think we should have a Fantastic Four film first, but maybe not. I mean we could just have the powers be a coincidence, or maybe the Skrulls can be in Fantastic Four, or something like that. --'Ghosts sit around the campfire' and tell Chuck Norris stories 03:23, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Cool, cool. I was thinking that maybe if we get somebody to make a Fantastic Four movie for this universe we can just tell them our Avengers plans and they can make a story with Skrulls, or at least some foreshadowing to the Skrulls, or something. But if they have a different idea we can just make the Skrulls like an end-credits type sequence or something. Or it can be by you since you got it all figured out. I mean, that would be the easiest way to get it done. There's so many ways stuff in this universe could go. I'm really excited for this. --'Ghosts sit around the campfire' and tell Chuck Norris stories 23:53, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Maybe there's only like a few Skrulls because it's a Skrull scout ship that accidentally ends up on Earth. But then what would their motives be? Maybe they purposely go to Earth to get some material that's only found on Earth. Like Vibranium or something, as in a reference to Black Panther. Perhaps they need the Vibranium to build a weapon to destroy the Kree? --'Ghosts sit around the campfire' and tell Chuck Norris stories 02:15, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Hulk Story Okay, at first the Hulk story wasn't separated into chapters and it seemed like more of a rough draft. So I finished it up and now I'm ready to post it. --'Ghosts sit around the campfire' and tell Chuck Norris stories 15:31, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Hi Gary,can you join me and Cartoon's Community Dc Cinematic Universe? I think that some of Phase two's films will be open. Bat24 7/13/15 Hello? You still on here? --'Ghosts sit around the campfire' and tell Chuck Norris stories 17:45, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Ok dude. Bat24 7/13/15